Trust Issues
by CrimsonStorm3737
Summary: Blaine trusts Kurt with his life, he would have told him anything and everything. But has Kurt been keeping things from him? Blaine seems to think so... Turns out he's right. Review Please
1. Chapter 1

"Kurt please tell me what's wrong." Blaine sits down beside Kurt on the bed and holds his hand. Kurt looks up to Blaine, but just shakes his head. "I cant tell you." he says to his boyfriend.

"Why not? I need to know what's upsetting you, so maybe I could make it better." Blaine says to him as he wipes the tears away from Kurt's eyes. Kurt shakes his head, "I want to tell you, but I promised I wouldn't tell. Especially you." Kurt tells his boyfriend what he can, trying to stay truthful with him. Blaine dies a little inside, 'Why especially me? Does he not trust me?' Blaine asks himself. What Kurt doesn't see is how much he has just hurt Blaine. Kurt turns away so Blaine doesn't ask him anything else.

Blaine knows he cant make this about him, he should be comforting Kurt. He knows he must say something to the boy sitting beside him, "Do you need someone else to talk too? Does anyone else know?" Blaine questions him. Kurt nods, "Yeah, Sam, Rachel and Mr Schuster knows. But I don't think I should have told them, I don't know if I can properly trust them. Do you?" This upsets Blaine, 'He told Sam? He doesn't even talk to Sam that much.' Blaine thinks to himself. Blaine gets lost in his thoughts and is silent for about a minute. "Blaine?" Kurt asks him. Blaine snaps out of it instantly and looks at his boyfriend who is looking for an answer to his question. "Yeah… I think you can trust them." Blaine assures his boyfriend.

Kurt gets up off the bed, "I better go, I promised Carole I would be home around 7." Kurt tells Blaine. "That's alright. Do you want a lift home?" Blaine asks Kurt. "No thanks I'm getting picked up by my dad." Kurt tells Blaine. They both hear a car horn beep outside, "that's probably my dad." Kurt says to Blaine, as he wipes away the last of the tears from his face. Blaine jumps off the bed and hugs his boyfriend. They both walk to the front door and Blaine kisses Kurt and gives him a final hug, "You can come to me whenever you want." Blaine tells Kurt. Kurt gives him one last look then walks out the door and gets into his dads car.

The next day at school Blaine thought it would be best not to mention what happened yesterday, 'maybe he got it sorted out.' Blaine thought to himself. But it clearly wasn't, Kurt barely even spoke to Blaine and had spent half the day with either Sam and Rachel.

Blaine felt more lonelier today than he ever has, even when Kurt is off sick Blaine feels lonely but not as much as this. Kurt promised he would never to keep secrets, has he been lying? Is there a lot of things that he hasn't told me. Blaine feels sick at the thought of this. He feels even worse when he knows he is doubting his boyfriend.

Kurt didn't text or call Blaine that night either, and Blaine had tried calling him and sent him loads of messages. After a while Blaine finally accepted that Kurt didn't want to talk to him and gave up. Blaine couldn't think of anything that Kurt would want to keep from him. But Blaine had to accept that his boyfriend was going through a rough time and if he didn't want to tell Blaine what was wrong it was his choice.


	2. Chapter 2

When Blaine finally gives up with all the ringing and texting Kurt he goes downstairs to the kitchen. He gets a glass of water and sits down at the table, he sinks his head into his hands. 'What if he cheated on me!' this thought occurs to Blaine. 'That might be it.' Blaine convinces himself, ' Sam and Rachel have either cheated or been cheated on. That explains a lot, maybe he turned to Rachel and Sam to see what the aftermath of cheating has on a relationship.' Blaine starts to feel nauseous, 'Kurt cheated on me?' Blaine tells himself.

Blaine suddenly gets up, runs to the bathroom and starts to throw up. Once Blaine stopped vomiting he pulls away from the toilet and sits on the bathroom floor. 'Kurt wouldn't have cheated on me, would he?' Blaine keeps asking himself. 'What if he cheated on me with Chandler?' Blaine then curls up in a ball on the floor and starts crying, he know he looks pathetic but he doesn't care. 'Kurt is too good-hearted he would never do that, and if he did he would tell me… I think.'

Blaine hears his mum come through the front door, he jumps off the floor, wipes the tears away from his eyes and tries to make himself look presentable so his mum wouldn't suspect anything. But no matter what Blaine did he couldn't make himself look any better.

Every time Blaine tried to eat something that evening he just threw it back up, so after a while he just gave up altogether.

Blaine had to convince his mum that all the throwing up was due to a virus that he must have caught at school. Blaine also had to try and convince himself that it was a virus and that it will pass over soon along with everything else going on.

Blaine woke up the next morning feeling worse that he had the night before. He had been up half the night being sick and hardly slept. Blaine forced himself to get up and look in the mirror, as well as feeling worse Blaine looked twice as bad.

Blaine wanted to go to school today, as crap as he felt he wanted to go to school to see Kurt. After a lot of convincing Blaine's mum finally agreed to let him go to school.

Blaine ate nothing that morning, he didn't want to see his breakfast for a second time so he skipped out on it. Even the thought of being sick made Blaine throw up, 'is there even anything left for me to throw up?' Blaine mumbles to himself.

Blaine also ate nothing for the rest of the day, the sight and smell of food made Blaine pale.

As well as not being able to eat that day, Blaine couldn't even talk to Kurt. Every time Blaine opened his mouth to talk to him, Rachel or Sam pulled him away and started to talking to him.

Blaine felt like he was invisible, he couldn't talk to Kurt and his friends were ignoring him. Worst of all people were trying to keep him away from Kurt. 'Why?'

'Is it something that I have done?' Blaine asks himself as he watches Kurt get trailed away from him. 'I cant even recall doing anything to Kurt that would hurt or offend him.'

Blaine knew the only chance he would get to talk to Kurt today was in Glee club. But Mr Schuster wanted them all to learn his choreography for Regional's, so Blaine knew there was no chance of him talking to anyone never mind Kurt.

Blaine couldn't stand dancing today, any vivid movements would just lead to him throwing up.

Blaine begged Mr Schuster to let him sit out of today's lesson but Mr Schuster said on no account was anyone sitting out of practice today.

'He let Kurt sit out' Blaine mumbles into himself, 'Why not me?'

Blaine didn't want to start any arguments so he took part in the lesson and just as they were halfway through their first number Blaine ran out of the room and darted for the bathroom, he knew dancing wasn't a good idea. Blaine was glad that no one followed him out, he was a state and didn't want anyone to see him like this.

After about ten minutes Blaine left the cubicle in the toilets.

He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He looked worse than he had this morning, he still looked as white as a ghost and the bags under his eyes were really noticeable. Also his hair was everywhere, he didn't even bother to do it properly earlier that day and he didn't even care.

Blaine returned to the Choir room, no one noticed that he had returned so he sat down beside Kurt. Kurt didn't notice him sit down beside him, or maybe he did and just wanted to ignore the boy sitting beside him. But before Blaine even opened his mouth to talk to Kurt the bell rang and the whole class left instantly... Including Kurt.

Blaine remained seated in the chair for a few minutes before breaking out into tears. He couldn't do this anymore and he just wanted to know the truth.

Was that too much to ask for?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry it has taken so long for me to update but i will hopefully be uploading some more chapters soon. Thanks for the reviews keep the coming, i have taken them all into consideration and they are great promts for new stories.**_

Blaine felt even worse the next day he sill hadn't ate and he was still being sick. But he tried to fight the self pity and went to school.

Not very long after arriving Blaine notices that Kurt wasn't at school. As bad as it sounded Blaine now had an excuse to look and be lonely today.

Blaine tried to text and call Kurt every chance he had that day but he never got any reply. He really wanted to know if his boyfriend was okay.

During lunch that day Blaine overhears Rachel and Sam talking in the corridor. He knows its about Kurt because every now and then Rachel would look over to Blaine.

Blaine eventually gathers up the courage to go over and ask them about Kurt. But as soon as he does the bell rings.

The corridor starts to clear of people and Rachel walks away from Sam and Blaine and goes over to Finn. Eventually the hallway is empty and with only Blaine and Sam remaining.

Blaine turns round to look back up at Sam but as soon as he does Sam grabs him by the collar and pushes him up against the lockers.

"Wow! Hold on." Blaine says in distress. He tries to push Sam away from him but Sam is too strong.

"You are so stupid, you cant even take a hint! He doesn't want to talk to you or even be near you!" Sam yells. "Why?" Blaine whimpers. "Just leave him alone! Oh, and don't you even dare tell anyone about this or else!" Sam continues. "Or else what? You going to hit me?" Blaine shouts. He's surprised no one has heard them shouting.

"Oh you just wait and see." Sam growls.

Sam's grip loosens and Blaine escapes from his grasp. Sam glares at him and starts to walk off down the hall. Blaine turns round quickly and walks the opposite way.

Blaine cant understand what he has done to hurt Kurt and why did Sam have to tell him that and with such force? All what Blaine knows is that he doesn't want to go anywhere near Sam ever again.

Blaine wants to tell someone about what Sam had just done and what he had said to him, but he couldn't he was too scared of the consequences.

Blaine didn't even want to chance going to glee club today, he felt terrible and sitting in a room with Sam wouldn't make him feel any better. Blaine quickly ran past the choir room at the end of the school day, he had decided to stay at school. He didn't want his mother to suspect that there was something wrong, even though he thought she already knew.

Blaine goes into the auditorium, he knows he can be alone there. The glee club only practices there on Fridays so he wont be disturbed if he sits in there for a while.

Blaine knew that even if he did go to glee club whether Sam was there or not he wouldn't be up for singing and dancing.

Blaine sits down in the middle of the auditorium so if anyone did come in they wouldn't see him.

He also expected to get a message from Rachel, she was always very strict about people showing up for Glee club rehearsals. He didn't expect he to let people off so easily, especially when they were so close to going to Nationals.

Blaine sat in the auditorium for about an hour, he eventually forced himself to get up and go home. He was surprised in that short space of time that he wasn't sick, 'maybe I'm getting better' Blaine told himself and with that he got up.

When Blaine got home he went straight to bed, he still wasn't sure about eating and just wanted to sleep.

Were his sleepless nights finally over?


	4. Chapter 4

Blaine was wrong, last night was the worst night he had yet. He didn't even sleep, he was barely in his bed. Even though he had planned to go to sleep straight away as soon as he got home, but his head didn't even hit the pillow before he started throwing up again.

Blaine looks at his phone, it's half 7 in the morning. Blaine lets out a sigh of complaint and buries his head into the pillow. Blaine once again looks at his phone, he has a message that he received last night. Its from Sam, 'How did he even get my number?' Blaine asks himself. The message makes Blaine feel even worse, it is something he does not want to read after a sleepless night.

Blaine's mum walks into his bedroom. "Hey mum." Blaine says. His mum sits down on the bed beside him. "Is everything okay?" he continues.

"Blaine honey, I don't want you to go to school today." his mother starts, " I heard you this morning, it sounded like you barely slept." Blaine knows what his mother is saying is true but he wants to go to school.

"Mum I'm fine" Blaine tells her, but his mum doesn't listen. "Blaine you haven't ate anything all week, you have been throwing up every night, you don't even look well and your tired. Please Blaine just stay at home today, i'll take off work and look after you. Please." She tells him.

Blaine can se that his mother is worried and to give her some peace of mind he doesn't go to school. But he tells her to go to work, because all he'll be doing was hopefully sleeping. But he told her he wouldn't leave his bed. His mother settles for that and tells him if he needs anything all he needs to do is call her. His mum waits till half nine before leaving. She even calls the school to tell them that Blaine wasn't going to be in today.

After Blaine's mum eventually leaves he remains in bed for a few hours but he doesn't sleep.

He finally decides to get out of bed and get something to eat. He knows that he wont stomach the food but if he doesn't try then he'll never know. When Blaine eventually drags himself out of bed he catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror.

His mother was right, he didn't look well at all. You could see that he lost too much weight in such little time.

Blaine was getting sick of the sight of himself and all the self-pity, he could also feel himself getting sick on the inside.

Blaine turns round quickly towards the hallway but his head suddenly turns light and he collapses on the ground unconscious.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry for the last chapter being so short, so im making it up to yous in this chapter. It might be a while until i update the next chapter, sorry and i will soon lets yous know the truth about what is wrong with Kurt. **_

_**Love the reviews :)**_

When Blaine eventually wakes up he feels a bit more comfortable. He looks around the room, 'this isn't my room. I'm in the hospital' Blaine tells himself. Blaine pulls himself up and continues looking around the room, he is alone in it. Blaine's heart drops, 'even my family doesn't care about me.' Blaine tells himself as he brings his hands up to his face.

He hears the door open, Blaine quickly pulls his hands away from his face and turns towards the door. A nurse enters the room and at that moment a million questions come to Blaine's mind but as soon as he opens his mouth his mind goes blank.

"Wha… Why am I…" Blaine starts to ask. The nurse smiles at the young boy as he sits in confusion. "You passed out, and you hit your head when you fell." She answers what Blaine never got to ask. Blaine nods as he starts to remember, he starts to flush as he feels the embarrassment of it seeping in.

The nurse then continues talking, "Your mother told us that you haven't been eating properly for the past few days and that could have caused you to black out."

"Where is my mum?" Blaine quickly asks the nurse. The nurse gave him another reassuring smile, "She went home for a while, she's been here for the past few days straight without returning home, so we told her if anything changed we would call her."

Blaine smiled, 'My family do care about me… Wait, What did she say?' Blaine starts to look even more confused and quickly turns to the window and then back to the nurse. "How long have I been here?" he finally asks.

"It's Saturday, you've been unconscious for two days." The nurse tells him. Blaine shuffles uncomfortably "When… When will I get out?" The nurse laughs at his question, "You've only woken up." Blaine gives her an uncomfortable smile but remains waiting for an answer. "It defiantly wont be today, or tomorrow." She tells him.

"Why?" Blaine questions her.

"We have to run some more tests and wait for the results. But as soon as we get them and if they're all clear we will let you go." Blaine nods, he doesn't want to wait that long. He doesn't like hospitals. Blaine starts playing with his hands as he has nothing else to say to the nurse.

"I'm going to call your family now, i'll be right back." The nurse tells him. She then leaves the room. Blaine lays his head back on the pillow and closes his eyes, he slowly drifts off to sleep.

Blaine doesn't sleep for long until he is awoken by his mother. Blaine's eyes are barely opened when she starts hugging and kissing him.

"Blaine, Honey I am so sorry this is all my fault, I shouldn't have left you at home by yourself, I should have stayed with you. Or I should have let you go to school, at least there would have been people there and you would have been helped more sooner. Blaine I am so sorry." His mother tells him through her tears.

Blaine starts to hug his mum back and all of a sudden he starts crying. His mother starts to cradle Blaine as he continues to cry harder. Blaine finally catches his breath and starts talking. "Mum none of this is your fault, I shouldn't have gotten out of bed, I should have tried to eat. Its my fault."

Blaine's mother then pulls away and wipes the tears away from her sons eyes. "Blaine if its not my fault its defiantly not your fault." She tells him.

Blaine started to feels bad, even thinking that it might be Kurt's fault that he was here. But Blaine told himself No, it defiantly wasn't Kurt's fault. Kurt would never do anything to harm him. Blaine convinced himself he was right, it was his own fault that he was in this hospital bed. If he hadn't got so stressed about Kurt he would have realised how selfish he was being and would have ate something and looked after himself. 'Why am I so self-centred?' Blaine asks himself.

Blaine once again hears the door opening. He turns round along with his mother to see who it is. It was his dad and… and…

"Coop!" Blaine shouts out in excitement. Cooper laughs at Blaine's reaction, "Hey little brother." Cooper says as he walks over to him. "Cooper! It's great to see you." Blaine continues. Cooper starts to stroke Blaine's hair as he starts to speak again. "It's great to see you too, and to see that your okay." Blaine nods, when he realises that he is still in the hospital.

Blaine's mum starts talking to break the silence that had just fell over the room, "I brought you some things." She hands him a bag. "Oh and here's your mobile." His mum then hands him his phone.

There was no messages or missed calls.

Blaine doesn't know to be happy or sad at the fact that no one was in contact with him.

Blaine's mum then starts speaking again. " I tried calling your little friend Kurt but he wouldn't pick up his phone, he must be busy this weekend." Blaine smiles at her to stop the pain inside him seeping out. He looks down at his phone at his phone again. "Thanks mum, but I think he told me he was doing some family stuff this weekend." Blaine lies.

Blaine then looks up at his dad, changing the subject. "Dad I don't want to stay in this hospital anymore, I want to go home." he tells him. "I'll try talking to the nurse again, she says the earliest you'll be out is on Monday. But i'll make sure that you get out tomorrow." His dad explains.

"If I get out tomorrow can I go to school on Monday?" Blaine asks.

Cooper laughs, "Really little bro, you want to go back to school already? I would take as many days off as possible." Blaine smiles, " Yeah I know, its just I missed two days already and I don't really want to miss anymore."

Blaine's dad looks at his mum, she doesn't want Blaine to go to school, especially this soon. Blaine's dad finally answers him, " If you get out tomorrow and you are okay then i'll maybe consider letting you go to school on Monday." Blaine's dad then walks out of the room.

Blaine lies back down on the pillow and looks back and fourth at his mum and Cooper. They both look really uncomfortable and after staring at each other for a while they look back to Blaine. Blaine had fallen asleep, but he wasn't asleep for long because his dad comes back into the room.

"Okay they're going to run the tests now, so they can get the results early in the day tomorrow." his dad explains to him and the rest of his family. "So I can go home tomorrow?" Blaine asks excitedly. "If the results are good." His dad adds in. "That's great." Blaine's mum says as she squeezes his hand.

Blaine starts to eat later on that day but it isn't a lot and it makes him feel terrible. He just wants to prove to his parents that he is getting better.

Blaine wakes up early the next morning, Cooper is still in the room with him but he is asleep. His mum and dad left late last night and they said they would be back early this morning. Blaine told his brother to go home and get a proper nights sleep as he looked like he had hardly slept, but he insisted on staying and wasn't taking no as an answer.

Blaine grabs his phone off the table beside his bed, he still has no messages. 'Maybe no one knows that I'm here.' Blaine tells himself, 'Or maybe they just don't care.'

Cooper wakes up at the sound of Blaine moving about. "Hey buddy, how are you today?" Cooper asks Blaine. "Better thanks." Blaine tells him as he puts his phone back on the table.

Both of their parents walk into the room along with the nurse. The nurse sits them down and tells them the results, which they are happy to hear are good. They remain in the hospital for a few hours while the paperwork and release forms got filled and as Blaine gathered up his things.

'Things are looking up.' Blaine tells himself.

_**Please Review :D**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Sorry this isn't very long, but i will try and update at least once a week. Thank you for all the reviews so far :)_**

* * *

When Blaine finally gets home that day he feels like he can relax. He didn't have to stay in that hospital any longer and he could finally sleep in his own bed. The only problem was this house brings back too many bad memories and he still felt really sick. But Blaine had to try and hide all this fear and vomiting from his family so they could stop worrying.

Blaine walks up the stairs and into his room. He collapses on his bed and throws his things on the floor. He had to think of a way to convince his mum and dad to let him go to school tomorrow.

"Hey little bro." Cooper voice came through the door.

"Cooper!" Blaine says in surprise, he didn't realise Cooper had followed him up the stairs. Blaine sits up on his bed as Cooper looks around his room.

"You haven't changed anything." Cooper points out.

"I haven't had the time to, I've been busy." Blaine tells him.

Cooper picks up the picture of Kurt on Blaine's bedside table. "Kurt?" Cooper asks.

"Yeah." Blaine says smiling at the picture. "I cant wait to see him." he continues.

"How long have you two been together?" Cooper asks. "Its been a year or so now." Blaine says.

"How did you two meet?" Cooper continues asking.

Blaine smiles at the memory. "He came to Dalton, I met him when he came to Dalton." Blaine tells his brother.

"Why was he at Dalton? Does he not go somewhere else." Cooper continues.

"McKinley, I don't really know why, he could have been spying on us, but he was getting bullied so he might have wanted to see what Dalton was like." Blaine tries to explain.

"Then what happened?" Cooper asks

Blaine didn't know why his brother was asking so many questions. "One of the bullies threatened to kill him so he moved to Dalton, we got together a few months after. Then he moved back to McKinley." Blaine says.

"Why?" Cooper questions.

"He missed his friends, like don't get me wrong he had friends at Dalton but he loved the other ones too much." Blaine says as he stares at his brother. Blaine cant stand talking about Kurt anymore, all those happy memories of last year break his heart.

"So you moved?" Cooper asks finally.

"At the start of this year, and we're still together as happy as ever." Blaine says quickly, trying to cut the story short.

Cooper nods. He can tell that his brother doesn't want to speak about this anymore.

Cooper gets off Blaine's bed, "See you later little bro." Cooper says to him.

"Where are you going?" Blaine asks.

"I'm going to go see some old school friends, since I'm in town." Cooper tells him as he walks out.

Blaine curls up in a ball on his bed and starts to quietly cry.

'Why doesn't Kurt love me anymore?' Blaine asks himself.

Blaine's phone then goes off. Blaine jumps up and grabs his phone off his table. He answers the call. Who ever is ringing him has their phone on private.

"Hello?" Blaine answers.

* * *

**_Please Review_ **


	7. Chapter 7

_**I have just realised what I have just done. The big brother episode happens before the Whitney Huston episode but I've done it the other way about. It doesn't really matter but it might just confuse people so I thought I should just tell you now.**_

* * *

Hello?

_Blaine! Dude are you okay?_

Wes?

_Yeah Blaine I heard what happened are you okay?_

Yeah I'm good now, I'm home. Why is your number on private?

_Oh sorry Blainey, I was messing with David a while back. I'm going to be in town in a few weeks. I am coming to see what all this is about._

Wes it okay now, you don't have to worry.

_Blaine when will you understand your like a little brother to me, I will always be here to suss out what is wrong, you cant hide anything from me. Wes laughs._

Blaine laughs, Well I cant wait to see you bro. How did you find out about what happened?

_Your mum rang me a few days ago. But I wanted to wait until you got home before I rang you. _

Well I'm just through the door, good timing.

Okay so i'll talk to you when I get into town, but don't think you wont hear any word from me.

Okay Wes bye

Bye Blainey, don't miss me too much.

Blaine sets down his phone, 'That was very unexpected' Blaine says to himself. Blaine hears his door opening, his mum comes into the room, "Who were you on the phone to?" she asks.

"Wes, he was checking if I was alright, and you told him." Blaine says to his mum, he wasn't sure if he was annoyed or happy about this.

"I had to, he was your best friend at Dalton and since I couldn't get hold of Kurt I rang him." Blaine's mum explains to him.

"Okay, thank you mum." Blaine says to her.

Blaine's mum smiles and then turns towards the door.

"Erm mum, can I go to school tomorrow." Blaine asks her.

Blaine's mum freezes and turns around, she knew he was going to ask that. Blaine knew she didn't want him to go but he had to try.

"Please, I miss my friends and Kurt." Blaine tries to convince her.

"I still have to think about it honey, maybe." She tells him. But Blaine was sick of hearing that as an answer.

"Mum-"

"No Blaine i'll decide and tell you later." His mum says quickly. Blaine's mum then leaves the room.

"I'm going no matter what you say!" Blaine shouts.

Blaine then returns to lying in a ball on his bed, he falls asleep not long after that.

Blaine wakes up later that evening, he was woken by the sound of his brother coming into the room. "Blaine, dinner." Cooper tells him.

Blaine gets up off his bed and pushes his hair off his face. "Yeah, i'll be down in a minute." He tells Cooper.

Cooper watches every move he makes. "Are you okay buddy?" Cooper asks him.

"Yeah I'm fine." Blaine tells him. Blaine then gives Cooper a fake yet believable smile.

"Okay" Cooper says. "See you in 5 bro."

As soon as Blaine hears his brother walk down the stairs he runs towards the bathroom. Blaine never though being sick would be loud, but thank goodness no one heard. Blaine fixes himself up and goes downstairs.

Blaine sits down between his brother and his dad. He slowly eats his dinner, He feels awkward because he knows that his family are watching him.

His dad then starts a conversation. "So Blaine, about school tomorrow."

'Yes!' Blaine screams in his head, 'I will finally get an answer.'

"Can I go, please." Blaine asks his dad.

"I still cant believe you want to go to school." Cooper once again adds in.

"Well your mother doesn't think that it's a good idea." Blaine's dad says looking at Blaine's mum.

Blaine turns to look at his mum, "Please mum, i'll be okay." He tells her.

Blaine's mum looks uncomfortably at his dad, she didn't want him to tell them that.

"I believe him, if he says he's fine then he's fine." Cooper says.

Blaine gives his mum the puppy eyes, he knows his mum will break with them and if Cooper says yeah well then she will defiantly say yes.

"Okay fine honey, but if you don't feel well or anything at all you can call me or your dad or your brother. " Blaine's mum says.

"Okay mum I know. don't worry, I will call you if anything happens." Blaine says trying to reassure her that everything will be okay.

"I can go to school with you tomorrow, I want to meet this Kurt fellow." Cooper says.

'What?!' Blaine screams inside his head. Blaine then starts to panic.

"I want to meet him." Cooper adds.

"But so soon?" Blaine asks uneasily.

"Yeah." Cooper nods.

"He'll freak if he sees you, like in a good way." Blaine says.

"So what are you saying?" Cooper asks confused.

"Not yet." Blaine tells his brother.

"Okay, but you cant hide him from me forever bro." Cooper laughs.

'Phew, that was close.' Blaine says to himself.

Blaine finishes his dinner quickly and cleans up.

"Wait Blaine do you not want to do something tonight?" Cooper asks.

"Like what?" Blaine asks.

"Maybe we could go out for a while, you know just me and you." Cooper says.

"Is that really a good idea? I have school tomorrow." Blaine asks.

"It wont be long, please." Cooper pushes.

"Go on Blaine, he wont bite." Their dad says.

"Fine, just let me get my coat." Blaine says as he runs up to his room, and grabs his phone and coat.

He has a message

_Don't forget bro, I'll be there for you!_

Are you watching friends?

_You know me so well Blainey._

Blaine runs downstairs and meets his brother at the door.

"Don't worry buddy, the air wont kill you." Cooper says as he walks out the door.

"Your very funny Cooper." Blaine says as he follows.

Blaine and Cooper walk down the driveway towards Coopers car. "Where are we going?" Blaine asks.

"Just get in the car, you'll see when you get there." Cooper says.

Blaine gets into the passengers' seat and watches as his brother plays about with CD's. After a while Cooper finally starts the car and drives off. Blaine is silent in the car and remains looking out the window the whole time. Cooper finally stops the car 15 minutes later.

"Mum used to take us here when we were young." Cooper points out to Blaine.

"I remember." Blaine tells his brother.

Cooper then turns round to look at Blaine. "Little bro, I know when something is wrong. What's up?" Cooper asks him.

"Cooper there's nothing wrong." Blaine tells him.

"Don't lie to me little brother." Cooper says

"I'm not lying." Blaine says as he starts to get annoyed.

"I know when your lying Blaine." Cooper tells him.

Blaine turns away and tries to get out the door but Cooper grabs his arm. "Is it mum and dad." Cooper asks.

"No its nothing." Blaine answers.

"Is it school? Do you miss your friends?" Cooper continues asking.

"No Cooper let me go!" Blaine says pulling away from him.

"Is it Kurt?" He asks.

Blaine stops struggling and looks his brother. "No Cooper, there is nothing wrong." Blaine says as he starts to struggle again.

'Crap, that wasn't believable.' Blaine tells himself.

"Then what is it?" Cooper asks.

"Coop its nothing."

"Are you getting bullied?"

"No!"

"Please Blaine." Cooper pushes him for an answer.

"Cooper if I tell you will you promise not to do anything. This is my war and I have to fight it by myself." Blaine says.

"Okay little bro what is it?" Cooper says, getting ready for what this problem is.

"Nothing! Its nothing Cooper now can we go home because I am just sick of having this conversation." Blaine shouts as he turns away.

"Okay." Cooper says quietly, he didn't mean to anger his brother. He starts the car and drives home.

As soon as they get home, Blaine goes upstairs and turns on the shower. Maybe the noise from it will cover the sound of him being sick. It does.

Blaine gets a quick shower and goes straight to bed.

Blaine knows he has to sort this out soon, everyone was getting too suspicious.

* * *

_**Please Review :)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Okay so im starting Back at school on Monday and i don't know how often i am going to be able to post up new chapters, but i will try and post up every week or if not every two weeks. So i decided to put alot of detail into this chapter and alot happens, that is why this chaper is so long.**_

_**Thank You so far for your feedback so far.**_

* * *

Blaine woke up early the next morning by the ringing of his alarm clock, he reached over to his bedside table and turned his alarm off. He rolled round in his bed searching for his phone. When he finally found it he looked at it, 'No new messages, no surprise there.' he tells himself with a little bit of humour.

Blaine then got out of his bed and got dressed. He looked in the mirror to see how bad his hair was, he didn't have hair jel in it for a while so it was really curly. He noticed that looked a lot better than he did last week, but on the inside was still feeling the same.

He quickly gathered the things he needed for school and put them in his bag. He then made his way toward the stairs.

When Blaine got downstairs he saw his mum was standing in the kitchen.

"Hi mum" Blaine says to his putting his bag down on the floor. His mum turned round and smiled at him, she smiled but she still looked really worried and stressed. "Hi honey, how are you this morning? Are you okay? Do you need to take the day off? You don't have to go if you don't want to." She questions him.

Blaine laughs at his mum, he knew his mum was going to ask him that. "Mum" Blaine walks over to her, "I'm fine don't worry."

Blaine's mum hugs him, "Thank goodness." She says. Blaine once again laughs at her.

Blaine sits down at the table and eats some breakfast, his mum still hovered around him to see if he was okay and didn't look or feel sick. Blaine gets up and quickly leaves after he looks at the time.

"Bye mum" he says to her as he picks up his school bag.

"Bye sweetheart" she calls after him.

When Blaine got to school that morning he looked at his phone, he had a new message from his mum.

Don't forget if you need anything, call. - Mum xoxo

Blaine laughs and puts his phone in his pocket. He then walks into school. It was like he wasn't even gone. He still got treated like he was invisible. No one spoke to him all what he got was an occasional glare from Sam.

'Damn I forgot about Sam.' Blaine starts to worry. 'Oh My God what am I going to do.' he asks himself. Blaine quickly turns round and walks away from Sam. He ends up running into someone while he was not looking at where he was going.

"Oh My god I'm so sorry." Blaine says quickly while looking up to see who it was.

"Its okay Blaine." Mr Schuster says to him. "You haven't at practice in a while Blaine, please be at it today." Blaine nods at Mr Schuster as he starts to walk on.

Blaine goes into the changing rooms. 'Maybe if I do something productive it will clear my mind.' Blaine tells himself and he sets his bag down on the floor.

Blaine opens his locker, and puts his bag into it. Then suddenly when he had least expect anything to happen he gets pushed up against it.

Blaine cries out as he hit's the locker and falls to the ground. Before Blaine could realise what had just happened to him someone grabs him by the jacket and he gets pulled off the ground and turned around.

"What did I tell you!" Someone shouts at him. Blaine didn't even have to look at the persons face, he knew who it was, he knew this was going to happen some time today.

"I told you not to talk to him, or even try and get in contact with him." Sam growls as he pushes Blaine even more against the locker. Then suddenly next thing he knows he is being forced into the corner of the room. Blaine hit's the back of the head of the wall and once again when he least expects it Sam hits him in the stomach, Blaine wraps his arms around his stomach and bends over hoping it will protect it from getting hit again.

"Sam…" Blaine whines. Sam grabs Blaine by the hair and pulls his head up. "You called him all weekend, are you stupid or something. I warned you and now your going to pay for it." Sam continues to yell and then punches Blaine across the face. Blaine once again cries out in pain.

Sam lifts his fist up to hit Blaine again but quickly drops it when they both hear the door opening. Sam lets go and steps away from Blaine. He then turns around and he is met by Finn

"Hey dude what you doing?" Finn asks oblivious to what was just going on.

"Nothing I was just talking with…" Sam starts but gets cut off by Finn. "What happened to your face?" Finn looks at Blaine. Blaine just shakes his head he doesn't know what to say, "I, um"

"He fell… and I was checking if he was okay. But he's fine." Sam quickly tells Finn.

Blaine nods in agreement, 'Thank god Finn came.' Blaine lets out a breath of relief. Blaine didn't know what would have happened if Finn hadn't have come.

"I got to go." Sam says as he walks past Finn.

"Dude wait I need to ask you something." Finn turns round towards him. Sam knows what Finn wanted, but he made up an excuse. "Sorry dude but I really have to go." Sam says to him, then he quickly leaves.

Finn then turns back to Blaine. "Blaine." Finn says, but Blaine isn't there. Finn quickly looks around the room, he finds Blaine about to leave the room. "Dude wait!" Finn catches up with Blaine and Blaine turns round to face him.

"I need to talk to you." Finn says to Blaine. Finn drags Blaine over to one of the benches. Blaine sits down on one of them. "Ermm…. What do you need?" Blaine asks him.

"Don't tell anyone I asked, I just really need to know." Finn says looking really impatient. "What is it?" Blaine asks again. Finn eventually starts, "What's wrong with Kurt dude? Like he's my brother I deserve to know what's wrong with him."

Blaine shuffles uncomfortably on the bench, he opens his mouth to speak but realises he doesn't know what to say. 'Finn doesn't know what's wrong, it's not a family thing. Oh no…' Blaine's train of thought gets cut off.

"What did you do to him?" Finn snaps when he doesn't get an answer from Blaine.

"Nothing!" Blaine shouts in panic. "Sorry… I mean… I don't know." Blaine bursts into tears. "I don't know what's wrong with him, he wont talk to me and every time I try to he gets taken away from me. I don't know."

Finn stands there, he's not good at comforting people and Blaine knows this. "So what is it?" Finn asks himself out loud. Blaine just shakes his head and gets up. Finn then sits down on the bench beside where Blaine sat lost in his thoughts. So Blaine quickly leaves the room before Finn notices.

Blaine makes his way down the hall towards the boys bathroom. Trying to avoid everyone he really didn't want to see. When he walks in it is empty.

Blaine looks in the mirror to see how bad the hit to his face was. It was starting to show where he got hit, 'How am I going to hide this?' he asks himself, the door of the bathroom opens but Blaine ignores it. But another punch to the stomach soon got his attention.

"Sam stop it!" Blaine cries out in pain as he once again wraps his arms round his stomach. But Sam once again hits him across the face making Blaine fall to the floor. Next thing Blaine feels is getting kicked in the stomach. "Sam please!" Blaine cries.

"Sam what the hell are you doing!" A voice yells at Sam. Blaine doesn't look up to see who it is, he just curls up on a ball on the floor, trying to protect himself from any more hits.

Blaine hears Sam quickly leave the room, the person who had came in did nothing to him though.

"Blaine?" The person says to him. Blaine opens his eyes and sees that puck is kneeling down above him. Blaine jumps away from him but is stopped by the wall. 'Oh No!' Blaine screams in his head. "Please don't hurt me." Blaine cries out to him. "Blaine I'm not going to hurt you, what's going on?" Puck asks him, not moving. Blaine just shakes his head, he knows he cant tell anyone about this. "Please… don't tell anyone." Blaine whimpers.

Puck shakes his head in shock at what he is hearing, "We have to tell someone about this dude, its not right." he tells Blaine. "No, please don't." Blaine begs, " He'll hurt me even more." Blaine quickly tells him.

"I don't understand why is he doing this to you?" Puck asks confusedly. "He doesn't want me near Kurt." Blaine sniffs. "Why?" Puck continues to ask.

"I don't know." Blaine bursts into tears again. He cant believe he is letting people see him in this state.

"Dude we have to tell someone. I wont let Sam come near you." Puck tries to reassure him. "They wont believe me, everyone likes him better." Blaine says as he buries his head in his knees.

"I seen it with my own eyes, we have proof." Puck tells Blaine as he stands up. Blaine nods, puck might be right. "Okay" he says as he looks up at the other boy. Puck helps him up and leads him out of the toilets.

When they walk out of the toilets they are met by Finn.

"Dude why did you walk out on me?" Finn asks Blaine out of breath. Finn then realises that Blaine is upset. "Dude what's wrong? What happened?" he then asks looking at Puck.

Blaine just shakes his head and tries to walk away from Puck and Finn, but puck grabs his arm and stops him. "Blaine." Puck says. Blaine does nothing, just stands there quietly.

Puck then takes Blaine into the choir room and tells Blaine to sit down. Finn and Puck then take two seats and set them in front of him.

"Dude what's going on?" Finn asks. "You weren't at school on Thursday of Friday." Blaine just sits in silence not looking at the two boys in front of him.

"Is he the reason you weren't here?" Puck asks. "Who? I don't like all these secrets. Seriously what is going on?" Finn asks getting annoyed.

"No, he's not why I wasn't here last week." Blaine finally speaks. "Then why?" Puck asks. Blaine looks up at the two boys, he cant believe that they actually cared.

"Who is 'he'?" Finn asks. Puck looks at Blaine, Blaine just nods at puck to give him the okay. "Sam has been beating Blaine up." Puck says. "What? When? For How long?" Finn questions. "Is that what he was doing when I came into the changing rooms today."

"Wait you actually seen it?" Puck asks Finn.

"Well I didn't see him hit him but Blaine seemed very uneasy." Finn tells Puck, now realising what was going on. "There we have proof Blaine. We are sorted." Puck says to Blaine.

"I don't want any trouble." Blaine tells them. "Blaine, Sam is bullying you. Its not fair." Puck says. "But why?" Finn asks. "Yeah?" Puck adds.

"He… he wont let me talk to Kurt. Then when my mum tried ringing him over the weekend… I don't know Sam just doesn't want me talking to him." Blaine tells them.

"We need to find out why he's doing this, why won't he let you talk to Kurt." Finn demands. Blaine once again falls silent.

"Why was your mum ringing him? Does she know?" Puck asks. "She… no, I… um… I was in hospital." Blaine whispers.

"What!" Finn and Puck shout out in shock.

Blaine looks like he is about to start crying again. "Why?" Finn asks when he calms down.

"I passed out and fell and hit my head, I was unconscious for two days." Blaine tells them, trying to keep the tears back.

"How come no one knew." Finn asks. "I don't know." Blaine whispers. "Are you okay dude?" Puck asks. "Yeah." Blaine says.

Mr Schuster walks into the room. Blaine looks at him quickly and then drops head. Puck and Finn turn round to look at him.

"Guys your early, is everything okay?" Mr Schuster asks. The two guys then turn back to look at Blaine, they are unsure whether to tell Mr Schuster or not. But then Rachel and Mercedes walk in, so they both decide not to. Finn gets up and moves beside Rachel. Puck just moves beside Blaine. Sam then walks in making Blaine very uncomfortably. Sam glances at Puck and quickly makes his way to the other side of the room near Rachel.

Kurt then walks into the room, Blaine whines quietly. Kurt sees Blaine and panic strikes across his face and like Sam he quickly made his way to the other side of the room. Finn and Puck look at each other and nod. Blaine remains silent and keeps his head down the whole Lesson.

At the end of the lesson everyone starts to leave, but Puck tells Blaine to stay behind. He goes up to Mr Schuster and starts talking to him. Blaine gets up and makes his way to the door but Finn holds him back.

"Come on dude, we need to get this sorted." Finn tells him. Blaine shakes his head, "How can I get it sorted. This is my fault, you two shouldn't even get involved in it. I'm turning everyone in the glee club against each other." Blaine starts trying to struggle against Finn's tight grip around his arm.

"This isn't your fault." Finn says. "If I hadn't of tried to talk to Kurt none of this would of happened. I just want to know if he's okay." Blaine says but is cut of by Mr Schuster and Puck walking over.

"Blaine, why didn't you tell me?" Mr Schuster asks, taking him over to a chair. "It's nothing Mr Schue." Blaine says quietly. "Blaine it isn't nothing, you know what bulling can do. Its happened to you before and you've seen it happen to your friends." Mr Schuster tells him.

Rachel then walks into the room, "Finn?" She asks. Finn turns round to her. "What's going on?" She asks. Blaine turns his head away so Rachel cant see him. "Erm, nothing i'll speak to you later." Finn says quickly. "Finn, it obviously isn't nothing. I don't like you keeping things from me." Rachel says starting to get worried.

"Well neither do I." Finn starts. "What are you on about? I'm not keeping anything from you." Rachel tells him. "Well you and Sam seem to be very close now. I know there's something your not telling me." Finn tells her.

"I cant tell you what it is, its none of your business." Rachel tells him. "Kurt's my brother I deserve to know." Finn says. "How do you even know if its even about Kurt." Rachel yells starting to get angry.

"Guys please don't fight." Blaine tells them.

"It is about Kurt though." Finn says, ignoring what Blaine had just said. "Yeah it is, but its none of your business." Rachel tells him. "He's my brother!" Finn shouts.

"Okay guys both of you stop it now." Mr Schuster tells them. Both them turn round to look at him. "Just sit down." He tells them both. Both them do what he says and sit down.

"So Blaine." Mr Schuster turns back to Blaine. "Do you know why he's doing this to you?"

Blaine looks round the room, and glances at Rachel quickly. "He told me he would beat me up if… if." Blaine starts. "You didn't tell anyone he threatened you?" Mr Schuster asks. Blaine shakes his head, "I didn't think he was serious."

Rachel now looks a bit hurt, "Blaine are you okay?" She asks him. But Blaine doesn't answer. "Rachel." Mr Schuster says in a tone telling her to stop talking. Tears start falling down Blaine's cheeks. "I just don't understand. Sam's not like this." Mr Schuster says. "What has Sam done?" Rachel asks now getting worried.

"Sam is bullying Blaine. He wont let him see or talk to Kurt." Puck bursts out in anger. "Well maybe he thought it would be best for him, you know not talking to him." Rachel says trying to defend Sam. "Well its done no good. Do you know that Blaine was in hospital?" Puck yells.

"What?" Mr Schuster asks looking back at Blaine. Blaine now bursts into tears, "I'm sorry, I should go." Blaine tries to get up, but is set back down by Mr Schuster.

"Blaine why were you in hospital?" Mr Schuster asks. "Because I passed out and hit my head." Blaine says. "Why?" Mr Schuster asks again. "I was sick, and I wasn't eating or sleeping." Blaine says burying his head in his hands, trying to stop the tears and hide the embarrassment.

"Blaine." Mr Schuster says. "Why weren't you eating or sleeping?" Blaine doesn't answer. "Blaine?" Mr Schuster takes Blaine's hands away from his face. "I thought I had done something bad to Kurt and even the thought of him being hurt made me feel sick. I promised I would make sure he was happy, and he's not and I don't know why." Blaine cries.

"We need to talk to Kurt." Finn says. "I didn't know it was affecting you so badly Blaine." Rachel tells him as she walks over to him. She hugs him in an attempt to comfort him. Blaine hugs her back, he knows that she is genuinely sorry.

"I'll go get Kurt now." Mr Schuster says as he gets up and walks out of the room.

"See Blaine it's going to be all over soon." Puck tells him.

* * *

**_Are you sure you want to find out what's wrong... :D _**

**_Please Review._**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Okay this is my last ever chapter for Trust Issues. Thank you so much for reading my story and baring with me. I know there has been times when I barely ever posted up a new Chapter or I have wrote really short chapters._**

**_So yes this is my last chapter, and sorry that its so long and I'm sorry if it doesn't have an ending that you were expecting._**

**_When I first started writing this story it was actually something that happened between me and my friend, but without the crying and the being sick and the hospital._**

**_Thank You, Thank You, Thank You, for reading this and for posting reviews._**

* * *

The next ten minutes were going to be the most nerve-racking ten minutes of Blaine's life. He wasn't even this nervous when he was going to tell his family that he was gay. He also knew that it wasn't going to be easy for anyone to find Kurt. Blaine barely even seen Kurt around school these days and even when he looked for him Finn couldn't find him either.

Blaine's phone started ringing. It was Cooper. Blaine answered and slowly put his phone up to his ear.

Cooper? What's wrong?

_Were are you buddy? You were suppose to be home about ten minutes ago. Mum is freaking out. _

Cooper I'm at school, I have to stay a little longer today because I have to catch up on Glee Club stuff, i'll be home soon, and tell mum to calm down.

_Okay little bro, call me if you need anything._

Bye Cooper.

Blaine hangs up his phone, and looks round at everyone. This is the most he has spoken in the last half hour without bursting into tears.

"I have to make sure he doesn't find out." Blaine tells them quietly. "Dude why haven't you told them?" Finn asks him.

"I don't want them to worry even more than they are now." Blaine tells them. They don't understand why Blaine was so afraid to tell people. Blaine then stares at the door for about a minute, all his thoughts were going round in his head and they were becoming too much to handle. "I shouldn't do this, this isn't fair, I should go." Blaine says as he gets up.

Puck grabs his bag and stops him, "No you shouldn't." Puck tells him, "And what's not fair?" Finn asks.

"I shouldn't pressure anyone, especially Kurt into telling me what's wrong." Blaine says as he tries to get his bag off Puck.

"Blaine this isn't fair on you" Rachel speaks.

Blaine turns round to her, "Life's not fair Rachel." He then turns round and looks at the other two, "You cant always get what you want. And pressuring people into telling you something is not fair."

None of them had realised that someone had entered the room.

"What the hell are you doing!" Sam shouts getting everyone's attention. "You know this isn't fair on Kurt, yet you continue to push and push until you find out. What is wrong with you?" Sam yells at Blaine trying to guilt him. Blaine jumps back and tries to hide behind Puck and Finn.

"Sam!" Rachel shouts. She couldn't believe what Sam was saying. "He shouldn't go anywhere near Kurt. You know he doesn't want him near him." Sam tells her. "Yeah but that doesn't mean you have to threaten him and beat him up. He said he didn't want to see him then, that doesn't mean that he never wants to speak to him again!" Rachel says getting angry.

"Guys I'm right here." Blaine whispers but only loud enough that Puck can hear him.

"He has a right to know." Finn adds in. "You're the one that actually wants to know, you don't care if Blaine finds out or not. And if you knew what was going on you wouldn't want Blaine to find out." Sam points out to Finn. "That's not true. He's my brothers boyfriend I have to look after him too." Finn shouts.

"For now." Sam mumbles.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Blaine whines. "You think he will want to be with you after all this." Sam asks. Blaine looks up at Finn and Puck, he cant keep the tears back for much longer. "And do you think he'll want to be friends with you after we tell him what you did to Blaine." Puck questions.

"I was trying to protect him." Sam shouts. "By beating Blaine up?" Finn asks.

"I thought he would have ran, like last time." Sam tells them while staring at Blaine. "You were trying to chase him out of the school?" Rachel asks.

"After what happened to Kurt?" Finn says. "I…I don't….Its not the same." Sam says. "How is it not?" Finn asks.

"It just isn't okay!" Sam shouts.

Mr Schuster then returns, "Sam?" He seems shocked to still see him standing in the room with Finn and Puck there. "I need a word with you after all this." He tells him. "Okay Mr Schue" Sam says now getting worried, he has caught on that Mr Schuster knows.

"Where's Kurt?" Finn asks. "He is in a classroom down the hall." Mr Schuster tells them.

"Why?" Finn asks. "I thought you were going to take him here."

"He said he needs a minute." Mr Schuster says. "For What?" Puck asks.

"I told him about what happened with Blaine. The being sick and hospital and about the bullying." Mr Schuster tells the pupils in front of him.

Blaine starts to feel very light headed and sick again, he has never felt so much guilt in his life. Blaine knows what is going to happen, he looks up to Finn but by the time he opens his mouth to speak, he blacks out.

"Blaine!" Finn shouts in shock, as him and Puck grab him before he hit's the floor. The two boys then lower Blaine so he is lying on the floor.

"Blaine?" Mr Schuster asks as he kneels down beside Blaine. "What happened?" Rachel asks not seeing what had just happened. "He passed out." Puck tells her.

Blaine starts to regain consciousness, "Blaine?" Mr Schuster asks again. Blaine opens his eyes and above him is Mr Schuster, Puck, Finn, Rachel and Sam.

"Wha…What happened?" Blaine asks looking up at them. "You passed out dude." Puck tells him.

Blaine sits up with the help of Mr Schuster and Puck.

"I feel sick." Blaine whispers.

"Someone go get him some water." Mr Schuster turns round to Puck and Finn. "I'll go." Rachel says as she stands up and leaves the room.

"Blaine are you okay?" Mr Schuster asks. Blaine shakes his head, "No." he whimpers.

Blaine's phone rings again.

"I cant talk to him." Blaine tells them in a scared tone, scared about how Cooper would react if he found out.

"Do you want me to?" Mr Schuster asks. Blaine nods his head, "Tell him I had to stay behind for glee club, he doesn't know about any of this." Blaine tells him.

Mr Schuster takes Blaine's phone and answers it.

Hello?

_Hello? Who is this?_

I'm Blaine's Teacher, Mr Schuster.

_Oh, Can I talk to him?_

He is busy at the moment, but I can get him to call you back.

_That would be great, I was just checking if he was alright._

Don't worry he's fine.

_Bye._

Mr Schuster hands Blaine his phone back. "Thank You." Blaine whispers.

Rachel returns to the room with a plastic cup with water. She hands it to Blaine, "Thanks." he smiles.

"Why do you not want your brother to know?" Mr Schuster asks

"I don't want him to worry, I barely get to see him and I just want to see him happy." Blaine tells him.

"And he wants you to be happy." Mr Schuster tells him. "That's why I have to lie." Blaine says in shame.

"Blaine." A voice comes from behind them. They all turn round to see who it is.

"Kurt." Finn says. Kurt looks at Finn, he knows that Finn wants to know what's wrong with him because he can see that even though they're only step brothers he still cares about him.

Kurt then walks over and kneels down in front of Blaine.

Blaine can see that he has been crying.

"I… I need to talk to you." Kurt says. Kurt then looks round the room. "In private." Blaine knows that sound of distress in Kurt's voice is bad. All what Blaine does is nods.

Kurt stands up and waits until Blaine stands up. Mr Schuster helps him off the floor and Puck hands him his bag.

Kurt and Blaine then leave the room.

Blaine walks slightly behind Kurt as they walk down the hallway, and they don't speak to each other the whole time. 'Kurt has never been this quiet before, something must be terribly wrong.' Blaine says to himself as he looks at the boy in front of him. Kurt opens the door of a classroom and Blaine walks in giving him a small smile to say thank you. Kurt then follows behind.

Blaine sits down on one of the chairs at the table. Kurt grabs the other one and sets it down at the other side of the table so they were both facing each other.

They are silent for a moment until.

"Kurt, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Blaine is the first to speak.

Kurt wipes a few tears away from his eye, "I have too, it's the right thing to do."

"Are you sure?" Blaine asks him just to make sure.

Kurt nods, "I have to, even if I promised Rachel I would never tell you."

"Is it about Rachel?" Blaine asks feeling a little bit relived that what ever it is wont affect their relationship. "No…" Kurt says quietly. The relief that Blaine just had passed as soon as it came.

"It's about us, our relationship." Kurt says with a shaky voice. Blaine's heart drops.

"Do you not love me anymore?" Blaine cries as he jumps to conclusions.

"No, don't ever think that Blaine, I will always love you." Kurt says to his boyfriend.

Blaine smiles, "Me too, you know that whatever what happens I will always love you too."

Kurt then bursts into tears. Blaine is confused, he doesn't understand, 'did I say something wrong?'

"Kurt?" Blaine asks, he is so hurt to see his boyfriend crying.

"I'm so sorry Blaine." Kurt tells him through the tears. "What are you sorry for?" Blaine asks as he starts crying.

"I… I… I'm just so sorry." Kurt repeats as he looks down at the table. "Kurt?" Blaine asks, as he takes Kurt's hand. Kurt lifts his head up and looks into Blaine's hazel eyes. 'Why is he being so nice to me? This will probably be the last time he ever will.'

"Please don't hate me." Kurt whispers.

"Kurt you know I will never-" Blaine starts but stops when Kurt starts shaking his head.

"I Cheated on You."

Blaine lets go of Kurt's hand instantly and covers his mouth with it, he knew it was the only way to keep the cries in. Blaine closed his eyes and just replayed the last four words Kurt said to him in his mind.

About a minute later Blaine opened his eyes, Kurt still remained in front of him with tears running down his cheeks, still staring into his eyes. Blaine felt so disgusted, he never thought Kurt would ever do this to him. But after Kurt let out some uncontrolled whimpers, Blaine finally decided to speak to him. He needed to know what happened, even if it was killing him inside.

"Who… who with?" He asked.

Kurt opened his mouth to speak but only sobs came out. He knew he had just lost the person he loved, and even though Blaine should have ended their relationship on the spot, he was grateful for him even speaking to him again.

But what happened next took Kurt by surprise, As Blaine once again took his hand.

Kurt couldn't speak, this one persons name was there in his mind, but he knew that one name would just destroy Blaine completely. Kurt could already see Blaine crying on the inside, and the tears running down his cheeks weren't helping. Kurt knew he had to do it quickly, it was the only way it could be done.

"Chandler…" Kurt sobs.

He looks at Blaine who has started to cry even harder. "Chandler?" Blaine weeps. He knew it could have been a possibility but never thought it would happen. Blaine actually thought he was going to be sick, after all him and Kurt had been through about Chandler. Blaine was just so angry, but all his anger was coming out as painful sobs.

"I'm so sorry, it… was…" Kurt started but couldn't finish. He felt sick, he couldn't put his boyfriend through this.

"A kiss?" Blaine whispers still looking at Kurt.

Kurt nods, he cant say anything else. Blaine closes his eyes tightly, he feels like he has just been stabbed in the heart. Blaine continues crying, he has never felt so much pain and heart ache in his life, he then wipes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

"When?" He asks. "About… two weeks ago." Kurt tells him, still crying.

"How?" Blaine asks but this time not looking at Kurt. Kurt looks up at Blaine, he had barely ever seen him cry before and when he did cry never as much as this.

"He said he needed to talk to me," Kurt starts. "I know I should have said no," Kurt starts to cry even harder as he sees Blaine breaking. "I told him to stop texting me, but… I thought, it might have been something really bad."

Blaine sat there silently just nodding at what Kurt was telling him. Both of them were still crying but it was starting to calm down. Blaine understood that Kurt had such a caring nature and if he thought someone was in trouble, no matter how much he hated them, he would still try and help them.

"So I met him, and we were talking for a while." Kurt took a long pause, Blaine knew what was coming he just had to hear it. "And then he just stuck his head in and kissed me." Kurt says as he now starts to cry a little harder.

Blaine needed to get off the topic before he passed out, anything. "And…" Blaine takes a deep breath. "How did Sam and Rachel find out." Blaine questions.

"Sam, he saw it happen… and I told Rachel, I had to tell someone." Kurt tells Blaine. "Why didn't you tell me?" Blaine says as looks up at him.

"I… I didn't want you to get mad. I lied to you Blaine, and cheated. I just… I just couldn't tell you." Kurt cries. Blaine then nods, and lowers his head again. He hurts more and more every time Kurt says something new.

"Do you hate me?" Kurt whispers. "I understand if you do."

Blaine shakes his head, "No, it just hurts a lot."

"I'm so sorry." Kurt cries again. "Kurt." Blaine says but Kurt continues.

"I couldn't even speak to you the guilt was too much, I am such coward." Blaine then lifts his head up once more, Blaine had finally stopped crying.

"Kurt, you should have just told me. I would have understood that it was a mistake… Wait, It was a mistake, wasn't it?" Blaine asks.

"Yes, I never ever wanted that to happen." Kurt cries, "I swear to you Blaine, on my life it was a mistake. The biggest mistake of my life."

"I just don't understand why you didn't tell me." Blaine says getting angry, he doesn't want to shout at Kurt but he's just so mad. "Do you know what I have been through in the past week." Blaine says raising his voice.

"Blaine, I understand that you have been through a lot." Kurt says crying at the fact that Blaine was shouting at him. Kurt knew that he deserved more than being shouted at but even that was too much for him.

"Do you, Kurt I have lost too much weight, I haven't ate, I barely slept and I'm only out of the hospital yesterday." Blaine starts off angry but his anger turns into sadness again. "I'm sorry Kurt, I didn't mean to shout." Blaine weeps.

"You have every right to be mad Blaine." Kurt tells him.

"Sorry." Blaine whispers.

They sit in silence again for about five minutes, Blaine folds his arms on the table and lies on them, whimpering. He cant bare to look at Kurt right now. While he did that Kurt just sat and watched him, he cant believe he has done this to Blaine, he is so hurt and torn up inside. Kurt doesn't know if Blaine ever wants to talk to him again, but he remains in the room, he just cant leave him.

Blaine then bursts into tears again. "Blaine?" Kurt asks in distress. But Blaine shakes his head.

"Blaine what's wrong?" Kurt asks, Kurt knows what is coming, but he just can't bare to think of it. When Kurt doesn't get an answer he brings his two hands up to his face, he doesn't want Blaine to see him cry anymore. Blaine tries to stop crying when he sees Kurt crying.

"Are you okay? About what happened?" Blaine asks him.

Kurt just shakes his head, "No, I am never going to forgive myself, I shouldn't have even gone there." Kurt says, not removing his hands away from his face. Blaine grabs Kurt's two hands and brings them down to the table, but remains holding them.

Blaine continues to cry even harder now, "Kurt… I…I" Blaine starts. "No," Kurt cries. "No, no, no." Kurt starts to cry even harder.

"What?" Blaine asks confusedly through the tears. "Please don't." Kurt tries to bring his hands up to his face but Blaine wont let him. "Please don't what?" Blaine asks still confused. "Break up with me." Kurt cries as he looks at Blaine then looks away. "I know I deserve it but-" Kurt continues. "I'm not breaking up with you."

Blaine tells Kurt. Kurt then stops crying so hard, "What?" he asks. Blaine giggles a bit, "I'm not breaking up with you." he tells him.

There was another long silence, until Kurt breaks it.

"I don't understand why your still here." Kurt cries as he looks at Blaine trying to hold himself together.

"If Sebastian had text me and wanted my help, and he kissed me even though I didn't want him too, What would you be doing right now?" Blaine questions Kurt, he wants Kurt to understand that even though a small part of his trust is gone he still believes him.

"I would understand, I know you don't like Sebastian especially after what happened, and you would help him because it's you and I know it sounds like I'm only saying this to try and make you like me again, but I'm telling the truth. No more lying." Kurt cries.

"I know you are telling the truth, I don't doubt what your saying." Blaine tells him. Kurt smiles, "Thank you for believing me."

"Thank you for not kissing Sebastian." Blaine laughs trying to turn his pain into humour. Kurt's face fills with guilt and embarrassment. "Too early for jokes?" Blaine asks, seeing how hurt Kurt is. Kurt just nods, he knows that Blaine is only trying to lighten the mood.

"So we're still together?" Blaine asks still smiling.

"Only if you want to be, because it just doesn't seem right… or fair on you." Kurt says still feeling guilty.

"Kurt, I love you. I never ever want to lose you." Blaine says bringing one of Kurt's hands up to his mouth and kissing it. "But I'm only staying with you if you promise to always tell me the truth and if something is bothering you, you will tell me."

"I never wanted to keep this from you, I just didn't want to hurt you." Kurt says still filled with guilt. "I understand." Blaine says.

"And no more cheating." Kurt whines. "Kurt it wasn't your fault." Blaine tells him. "It's just your so irresistible." Blaine says as he gets up, but he realises that not only did that hurt Kurt but it also hurt him as well. "Sorry, i'll stop now."

"Where are you going?" Kurt asks as he looks up at Blaine. Blaine round to him, takes him by the hands and helps him up.

"I think you should go talk to Finn before his head explodes." Blaine tells him as he looks into his boyfriends eyes. Kurt smiles, "Is he really that bad?" "You should hear him." Blaine says. Kurt laughs, 'typical Finn.' he thinks.

"I love you Kurt." Blaine says to him. "and Thank you for telling me."

Blaine then leans in and gives Kurt a light kiss on the lips. "I love you too and I'm still sorry." Kurt smiles after they stop kissing.

Blaine then grabs his bag and takes Kurt's hand. "I know you are and are you sure your okay?" Blaine asks him.

"Yeah, but I just don't understand why you forgave me so easily." Kurt tells him. "Because I love you, I couldn't live without you and because it wasn't your fault." Blaine smiles as they walk down the hallway.

But Kurt stops, "But I'm sorry about everything I put you through, Like ignoring you, and how you stopped eating and sleeping and how you passed out and ended up in hospital. It is all my fault. I'm sorry Blaine, but you deserve someone else, someone who treats you right and isn't selfish." Kurt says as he starts to tear up again.

"Kurt you are not selfish, you had a problem in your life and you seeked advice from others. I understand why you didn't want to tell me, and the sickness and the passing out, well I was just really worried about you. I thought I had done something wrong to hurt you and I couldn't live with myself." Blaine tells Kurt.

"You have done nothing wrong." Kurt tells him. "Neither have you." Blaine smiles and continues to walk on with him. Kurt smiles back, he knows he has done something wrong and the guilt he has will never go away but doesn't continue to argue, he has seen Blaine cry enough to last him a lifetime.

They reached the choir room and gave each other another light kiss when no one could see them.

They then let go of each others hands and walked into the choir room. Mr Schuster is talking to Sam and doesn't notice that the two boys have walked in. But everyone else does.

"Kurt." I need to talk to you. Finn comes over instantly and drags Kurt away.

Puck and Rachel come over to Blaine. "Dude? Is everything okay?" Puck asks. Blaine nods, "Yeah, everything's fine." Blaine tells them. "What happened?" Puck asks.

"He just told me what happened," Blaine starts, he looks at Rachel who looks a bit ashamed. "And we talked about it and We are okay now." Puck is disappointed that Blaine doesn't tell him what the problem was, but he understands that it was Blaine decision to say or not.

"Oh Blaine your phone rang," Rachel says as she hands him his phone. "It was your brother, we didn't answer it so I think you should ring him back."

Blaine looks at his phone, and hits redial. He then walks out of the room and lies up against one of the lockers in the hallway.

Cooper?

_Blaine, why didn't you pick up your phone. I was really worried about you, are you okay?_

Cooper I'm fine, relax.

_Oh okay…_

Coop I'm sorry for shouting at you last night, I promise it wont happen again.

_I'm the one who should be sorry, I shouldn't have been pushing you into telling me what was wrong._

I'm just sorry Cooper, well I've got to go now. I'll be home soon I promise.

_Okay little bro, see you soon, bye_

Bye Coop.

Blaine then walked back into the classroom, where Mr Schuster calls him over.

"Blaine is everything alright?" He asks. "Yeah, it is now." Blaine says. "Why didn't you just tell me earlier what was wrong with Kurt?" Blaine asks him. "I didn't think it was mine to tell, and I promised Kurt if it came to it I would come to him and get him to talk to you." Mr Schuster says ashamed that he let it get out of hand.

"I realize what you had to do." Blaine says. "What about Sam?" Blaine asks him uncomfortably.

"Well I think you should talk to him yourself." Mr Schuster says signalling towards Sam who is sitting by himself on one of the chairs.

Blaine walks over to Sam and sits down on one of the chairs beside him. Blaine finds it weird that not only three hours ago this boy was beating him up and now he wants to have a civil conversation with him.

Sam looks at him, "Blaine, I'm so sorry. I was only trying to scare you, and I thought that was the best way how to. When you didn't listen to me the first time, I thought I had to show you what I was capable of doing."

Blaine scoffed, he knew Sam was full of himself sometimes but the way he's talking now… . Blaine was glad that no one could hear what him and Sam were talking about, they would be appalled at what Sam was saying.

"I know you might not want to be friends, or be near me at all. But you should just know that I am sorry." Sam tells him. Blaine is silent for a moment, he doesn't want to suddenly be friends with Sam but he didn't want to be enemies with him and be afraid of him.

"Okay Sam, thanks for apologising." Blaine smiles, "Friends?" Blaine asks as he puts out his hand as a peace offering. Sam smiles, "Friends." Sam says as he shakes Blaine's hand.

"So are you and Kurt okay now?" Sam asks him. Blaine turns round and looks at Kurt, "Yeah."

"Your such a forgiving person." Sam says. "Well it was a mistake, it wasn't exactly his fault." Blaine says. "True that, but still." Sam says.

"I know you've been cheated on, Kurt told me." Blaine tells Sam. "Yeah." Sam say embarrassed. "I know that Kurt didn't mean to kiss that other boy though." Sam says. "But thanks for looking after Kurt for me." Blaine says smiling at Sam. "No problem." Sam says. Blaine smiles and Gets up.

Mr Schuster then comes over to Blaine. "So is everything alright with you two?" He asks.

"Yeah, he said he was sorry and I forgave him." Blaine says. "But Blaine what he did was serious. Are you really comfortable being around him?" Mr Schuster asks.

"Yeah, I don't see Sam as being the violent type. Well only if he has too be." Blaine says. "Okay well if you have any problems at all you tell me." Mr Schuster says. "I will." Blaine says as he sees Finn coming over.

"Finn." Blaine says scared at what was coming next. "I… sorry." Finn says. Blaine laughs, "I don't know why your sorry." He says.

"I should have known, I should have asked." Finn says. "Everything's alright now, stop worrying." Blaine says.

"I don't know how you can be so strong about this, I would be in pieces." Finn say embarrassedly. "It wasn't his fault, and I could see that he was hurt too thinking it was his fault when it wasn't." Blaine explains to Finn.

"So you two are still together?" Finn asks. "Yeah." Blaine says as he once again looks at Kurt, who was now talking to Sam.

"Kurt." Blaine walks over to him. Kurt looked very frustrated, "Are you okay?" Blaine asks him.

"No, I cant believe he did this to you." Kurt says looking down at Sam. "He… he just didn't know when to stop." Blaine tries to explain. "But he just went too far." Kurt says nearly in tears.

"Well he knows not to do it again." Blaine tells Kurt as he drags him away from Sam. "Did he apologise to you?" Kurt asks looking hurt. "Yeah." Blaine says.

"Well I'm still not letting him near you." Kurt says glaring at Sam. "Okay." Blaine lets Kurt have his way. Blaine wasn't so keen on being near him anyway, he just wanted peace in the glee club.

Blaine's phone rang again.

Coop?

_No silly._

Wes?

_The one and only_

What's up?

_I was just checking if you were okay._

I'm fine but I really have to go. I'll text you later.

_Okay Bye Bye Blainey._

Bye.

"Wes?" Kurt laughs. "Yeah, he's coming back to town in a few weeks." Blaine tells Kurt.

Kurt laughs, "Well it will be nice to see him again."

Finn then walks over to them. "Dude we better go home, our parents are going to be mad if were late for this thing." Finn tells Kurt. Kurt looks at Blaine, he wants to spend a bit more time with him.

"It's okay, I better go home too, my brother is going mad to get me home." Blaine tells Kurt.

They all walk out into the car park and Kurt walks Blaine over to his car.

"I'm glad we sorted this out." Blaine smiles. Kurt smiles back, "Me too."

Blaine gives him a kiss and gets into his car.

"I love you." Kurt tells him. "I love you too." Blaine says back.

"I'll call you tonight." Kurt Smiles. "Okay i'll talk to you then." Blaine says as he leans up against the open window. Kurt then leans into the car and gives Blaine another kiss.

"Bye Kurt." Blaine laughs

"Bye." Kurt says quietly. Kurt never wanted to say goodbye to Blaine ever and he never ever wanted to lie to him again.

When Blaine got home he realised that he has had one of the most craziest, scariest and saddest days of his life. The fact that he thought he had lost Kurt had never left his mind all day and now they were starting to work things out and were trying to get things back to normal.

Blaine knew that he never wanted anything like this ever to happen again.

But as Blaine said before 'You cant always get what you want.'

* * *

**_Yeah so that's it The End. _**

**_I hoped you guys enjoyed it and I am really sorry if the ending didn't turn out the way you might have wanted it to. I wanted it to turn out better and have more stuff happening but Its just I was trying to make it realistic to Glee and I don't like going off the story too much. But I just got carried away at some points._**

**_I don't know if I will write a sequel to this because I still have some ideas and I want to bring in Wes and some of the Warblers but we'll see in time._**

**_I can just say that writing this story has been the highlight of my summer and I want to thank you._**

**_And I'm sorry about the whole Kurt and Sam being twats but I thought I would give it some twists. And once again if you didn't like the end of the story I'm sorry… again._**

**_Oh and sorry I kept on bringing Cooper up, its just I love his character, you can do so much with him._**

**_I want to say Thank you to all you guys just one more time._**

**_Kurtcoblaine-klainetrain_**

**_Thegirlwholovespeanutbutter_**

**_MKAlazall_**

**_Nekokitty55_**

**_StarkidSherlockSlytherin_**

**_ExotikaHollow1379_**

**_Angelwahalla and Spazwahalla_**

**_Flwrpwr3000_**

**_Just Another Crazy Radical_**

**_Nurse Kate_**

**_Thanks guys :D_**

**_Please Review J_**


End file.
